First Day of School
by OnceUponAShipper
Summary: It's Dani's first day of school, and Emma is freaking out. Regina, on the other hand, is the voice of reason! Fluff, SwanQueen, and family times!


It was a morning neither Emma nor Regina were looking forward to. They knew it was bound to happen sooner or later, but when the day finally arrived, they weren't sure how to handle it. At five years-old, Dani was ready to begin school.

"What if the kids pick on her, Gina?" Emma asked.

Regina was working busily behind the kitchen counter making Dani's lunch. The twins were running around the living room, chasing each other in-between bouts of laughter. "Why would they do that?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe because her parents are the Queen and Savior," Emma droned sarcastically.

"Just as most of their parents are- were prominent figures. You know, back home." Regina licked her thumb as she packed Dani's sandwich into a brown paper bag. She neatly placed the sliced apples into a square tupperware container and clicked the lid shut.

"One. Name one kids who's parents were famous," Emma challenged. "Scratch that, name one kids who wasn't affected by the curse."

"Emma, you know I love you, but you should really stop talking." Regina brushed past her wife, the paper bag clutched firmly in her hand. "Dani, sweetie, come on down! Let's see you!" she called up the stairs.

"I'm serious Gina, I don't have a good feeling about this," Emma shook her head nervously.

"What do you propose we do? Homeschool our children out of fear?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"Regina-"

"I'm ready!" Dani proclaimed from the foot of the stairs. Dressed in blue jeans, a bright purple shirt, and a denim jacket, Dani's brown hair was tied in pigtails. She had a pink, plastic backpack with butterflies printed on it; she picked it out! She'd just learned to tie her shoes, and made sure everyone around her knew it!

Regina broke away from Emma's death glare and smiled down at her daughter. "You look beautiful, sweetie."

"I did my hair myself!" Dani said proudly.

"I see. You did an excellent job, Dani," Regina complimented as she gently touched her daughter's floppy hair. "Emma," she beckoned through gritted teeth.

The blonde knelt in front of her ever-growing daughter and buttoned the girl's coat. "You look great, baby girl."

"Thanks ma ma."

"Ok, Dakota, August," Regina ushered the rambunctious twins. "Time to take Dani to school."

Emma held Dani's hand as Regina put the twins' coats on, and never wanted to let go. It wasn't normally like her to be so anxious; the school was just a several minutes' drive from their house. Regina was usually the one to do the worrying. In all honesty, they took turns. Much like Regina, Emma didn't like to lose control of situations; she'd learned the importance of being strong and calm, and was just barely learning how to express insecurities. For Regina, perhaps it was the way Dani reminded her of herself. Though she would always be concerned for her eldest daughter, she knew the girl was a fighter- that she was strong.

When Regina finally got the energetic toddlers to slow down enough, Emma took a deep breath. "I'll drive."

* * *

They pulled up to the brick school door and Dani was the first to get out of the car. Emma and Regina unbuckled the twins and the five of them walked through the doors together. A couple dozen other kids lined the hallways along with their equally nervous parents. Pictures drawn in scribbles and words written in slanted handwriting hung on each side of the halls, each very colorful. Emma held onto Dani's hand once again, afraid that if she let go, the little girl would never come back.

"Emma, relax," Regina whispered harshly.

"I can't," Emma hissed. She kept her eyes peeled for anyone who looked like they'd pick on her precious baby girl, as well as anyone who could keep Dani company. Snow no longer taught as she was on maternity leave, though she did give the worried parents a list of people they could trust at the school.

"Emma, really, I can hear your breathing," Regina quipped.

"I'm sorry I can't be as calm as the mayor!" Emma spat.

"Regina, Emma," someone greeted from behind. The couple whipped around to find Blue standing in the doorway behind them, no longer in her nun's dress. The red-haired woman smiled at them warmly and then to Dani. "I see someone's starting school, hm?"

"Hi Ms. Blue," Dani held out her hand respectfully.

Blue chuckled, waved Dani's hand away, and instead offered a hug. "Welcome to kindergarden, Dani!" Storybrooke offered preschool, though no one took advantage of the early class. They felt it was the same thing as kindergarden, and wasn't needed.

"Wait, _you're_ the teacher?" Emma floundered.

Regina elbowed her wife in the ribs, "She was on the list."

Blue's smile never faltered, as she understood Emma's trepidation. "Don't worry, Emma. She'll be in good hands. I know you've had to... be careful with her, but I'll see to it that she's looked after. You have my word."

Dani still didn't know about the powers her parents had to bind, and she didn't seem suspicious of anything when Blue brought it up. "Of course," Regina said. "We trust you, Blue. Don't we, Emma?"

The blonde chewed on her bottom lip and kept Dani close to her side. "Yeah, whatever."

"Emma," Blue stepped forward. "You are related to some of the most powerful people I've ever met, and they also happened to by my leaders. I would never let any harm touch your child."

Dani looked to her mother, ready to run into the classroom with the other kiddos. As she debated, Emma's eyes shifted from Regina, to Dani, to Blue. It was three against one. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's- I just want her to be safe."

"And she will be. She's our next princess," Blue smirked. She held out a hand to Dani, who willingly accepted, but not without resistance from Emma. Eventually, the she let go of Dani and let her flock towards Blue, the eagerness in her daughter's face calmed her nerves. "I'll call you the second anything happens," Blue assured.

Emma nodded firmly, "Thanks."

"All right sweetie, Ma ma and I have to leave now, but we'll be back get you soon. Make friends, be nice, and have fun," Regina tapped Dani's nose and kissed both of her cheeks. "If you want to come home, Ms. Blue will call us and we'll be here like that," she snapped her fingers.

"Ok Mommy," Dani said in her high-pitched voice.

Emma got on her knees and kissed Dani's forehead. "I love you, baby girl. You be good, ok?" She stood up and watched as the twins gave their big sister a hug- somehow aware of the milestone taking place.

"Bye mommies!" Dani waved briefly before sprinting off in the opposite direction, unknowingly turning her back on her grieving mothers.

Blue nodded curtly to the couple before following the little girl. August and Dakota had already moved on to tugging at their parent's pant legs. When Dani was no longer in her sight, Emma grasped Dakota's hand, "Yeah, we can go now, baby."

As they were walking away, Emma felt the comforting touch of Regina. "She'll be fine Emma." Their twins strutted arm-in-arm to the car, mumbled babbling occurred between them. It wasn't long before they, too, would begin their education career.

"Was it like this with Henry?" Emma asked darkly.

"Worse," Regina laughed. "Oh, Emma, you know more than anyone how resilient children are. Dani was fine, remember? She was neither crying nor whining."

"But what if-"

"Emma, breath. In... and out." Emma did as instructed. Once the twins were in their carseats, Regina held her jittery wife still. "I know it's scary, but I promise you, Daniela will be all right. We're safe now. No will one is going to try and hurt her or take her away."

"I never said-"

"You didn't have to. We've been married for five years, Emma. I know how you think. She's safe. She's ours. _They're_ ours."

With a heavy sigh, Emma fought the impulse to roll her eyes. "Am I that stupid?"

Regina smiled gently, "Of course not. You're a mother."

* * *

**A/N** - I know I usually write Emma as being the rock in the relationship, but this time is different. She didn't get to see Henry off to his first day of school, so those worries were never as present as they are with Dani. Just a little SN, I guess. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! As always, reviews are welcome and very much appreciated! One more suggestion to write, then we're back on another roller coaster of emotions! Get your kleenex ready! ;-)


End file.
